fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sonic Comes to Life
Soon, all the kids were running out of the school while wearing snow clothes. Ace was now wearing a purple long-sleeved snow coat with white, fluffy rims, matching snow pants, black snow boots, an orange scarf, blue mittens, a yellow ski cap, and white earmuffs, along with his black sunglasses. Snake was now wearing a yellow long-sleeved snow coat with white, fluffy rims, matching snow pants, black snow boots, an orange scarf, matching mittens, and white earmuffs, along with his brown kangol hat. Arturo was now wearing a red long-sleeved snowsuit, white mittens, a matching scarf, a red newsboy cap, white earmuffs, and black snow boots. Grubber was now wearing a dark red long-sleeved snowsuit, a brown scarf, matching mittens, and orange ski cap, white earmuffs, and brown snow boots. Billy was now wearing a dark green long-sleeved snow coat with yellow, fluffy rims, blue snow pants, black snow boots, a dark green ski cap with a yellow pom-pom on top, a yellow scarf, matching mittens, and white earmuffs. Sora was now wearing a dark green long-sleeved snow coat with white checkers and matching, fluffy rims, dark green snow pants with the same white checkered pattern as his coat, yellow snow boots, a red scarf, black mittens, a dark green ski cap, and white earmuffs. Roxas was now wearing a red long-sleeved snow coat with yellow, fluffy rims, blue snow pants, a red ski cap, blue mittens, a yellow scarf, white earmuffs, and yellow snow boots. Riku was now wearing a yellow long-sleeved snow coat, matching snow pants, dark gray snow boots, a blue scarf, matching mittens, a yellow ski cap, and white earmuffs. Kairi was now wearing a violet long-sleeved dress coat, a purple ski cap, a matching scarf, pink mittens, and red snow boots. Namine was now wearing a white and blue long-sleeved snowsuit, a white hat, matching earmuffs, blue mittens, and matching snow boots. Xion was now wearing a black dress coat, a matching ski cap, blue snow pants, a matching scarf, matching mittens, white earmuffs, and red snow boots. Arren was now wearing a purple long-sleeved snowsuit, a light blue newsboy cap, a yellow scarf, dark purple snow boots, dark blue mittens, and white earmuffs. Therru was now wearing a hot pink long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood, light pink long mittens, and light brown snow boots. Kiki was now wearing a long-sleeved purplish-black dress coat with an Eskimo hood, matching snow pants, red mittens, and orange boots. Tombo was now wearing a red long-sleeved snow coat, blue snow pants, white earmuffs, a matching scarf, matching mittens, and chocolate brown snow boots, along with his glasses. Chihiro was now wearing a green long-sleeved dress coat, a matching ski cap, pink snow pants, white earmuffs, a matching scarf, matching mittens, and yellow snow boots. Haku was now wearing a blue long-sleeved snow coat, matching snow pants, a white ski cap, matching earmuffs, a matching scarf, matching mittens, and orange snow boots. Adagio was now wearing a purple long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood and lavender, fluffy trimmings, lilac mittens, and lavender snow boots. Aria was now wearing a violet long-sleeved snowsuit with glitter pockets, a blue newsboy cap, a red scarf, white earmuffs, purple mittens, and dark purple snow boots. Starlight was now wearing a blue long-sleeved snowsuit, pink earmuffs, a purple scarf, matching mittens, and navy blue snow boots, along with her pink hat with white star symbols. Sonata was now wearing a fuchsia long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood, light pink mittens, and pink snow boots, along with her microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair and a red gem choker. Trixie was now wearing a purple long-sleeved snowsuit, a blue ski cap with yellow stars on it, a blue scarf, matching mittens, white earmuffs, and blue snow boots. "Hey! Look at the snow!" cried Sora. "It's snow!" yelled Roxas. "Yeah!" Riku smiled. "It's cold and snowy!" Kairi added. "Yeah, it's the best kind of snow, too!" Namine said while riding on a sled. "I like snow." added Xion. "Yeah?" asked Haku. "Snow's good!" said Chihiro, also riding on a sled. "Yay, snow!" Tombo exclaimed, throwing some in the air. Meanwhile, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings were making a snowman. Adagio and Aria rolled a huge ball of snow in front of Ace and Snake. "We're building a snowman, Ace." said Adagio. "You and Snake make the head." said Aria, as Ace rolled a medium-sized ball of snow in front of Snake. "The head is the most difficult part." Ace told her, as he picked up the finished snowball and rolled it on top of the bigger snowball. "Asssssk anyone." Snake agreed. By now, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings had finished their snowman by putting a corncob pipe in its "mouth" and used two small coals for its eyes. Now Starlight made the finishing touch by placing a red button above the "mouth" for the nose. "What'll we call him?" asked Starlight. "Yeah," said Sonata. "Shall we call him Harold?" "Uh, Bruce?" asked Sora. "No." said Starlight. "Christopher Columbus?" asked Kiki. Trixie shook her head. "Oh, no." "Oatmeal?" Chihiro piped in. "Oatmeal?" the kids, except the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings, questioned. The Dazzlings just laughed. "Ummm, oatmeal is a food name." Ace said, "How about..." "Abraham Lincoln?" Billy said with a laugh. "Or Yosssssshi?" Snake suggested, as Grubber blew a raspberry in suggestion. Ace just punched Snake. "Sssorry, boss." Snake said, rubbing his punched nose. Then Arturo had an idea. "Ah! I know! How about Sonic?" "Sonic?" asked his girlfriend. "Yeah, Sonic it is!" Sonata smiled. "Sonic the Snow Hedgehog!" Trixie repeated, and Grubber blew a raspberry, agreeing with his girlfriend. And all the kids cheered as they linked hands and danced around the snow hedgehog. Kids: Sonic the Snow Hedgehog Was a jolly, happy soul With a corncob pipe And a button nose And two eyes made out of coal Sonic the Snow -'' But before they could finish their song, the doors of the school burst open, and Pikachu ran outside with the hat on top of him. "Come back here, you!" Dick shouted, as he ran after Pikachu. The kids turned their heads in concern, as if something was coming their way. As soon as Dick caught Pikachu, a gust of icy wind blew the hat off the Electric Mouse Pokémon and into Arturo's little hands. He placed the head on the snow hedgehog, and it came to life! It was a 17-year-old white hedgehog with white spiky hair, green eyes, and white skin, wearing white gloves on his hands and matching shoes with spats. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog. "Happy birthday!" cried the snow hedgehog. Dick and the kids were surprised. "That hat brought Sonic to life," Ace said. "It must be magic!" "Magic?" Dick repeated with a laugh. "My hat, magic?" "Duh, just look!" Billy exclaimed, pointing to the said hat. With that said, the hat blew off of Sonic's head, making him immobile and Dick grab the hat. "If that hat is magic," he said. "I want it back!" And he waved his hand over it. "But it'ssssss not yourssssss anymore!" Snake declared angrily. "Snake's right," agreed Aria. "Besides, you threw it away!" "Don't talk back to your elders, you-you naughty, naughty little children!" Dick scolded them, as he reached for Pikachu and stuffed him back in the hat, "And you, stay in there! Or there'll be no PokéPuffs for Christmas!" "But you can't take that hat back," Adagio said, as she and the other kids ran over. "It brought Sonic to life." "I agree with my girlfriend!" Ace replied indignantly, "You saw it happen!" Dick shook his head. "I saw nothing of the kind." Pikachu explained to Dick that the kids were right about Sonic coming to life. "Pika! Pi-pika! Pika, pika! Pi, Pikachu!" "Quiet." Dick told the Electric Mouse Pokémon, "I can't lose that hat if it's really got magic now! It'll make me a billionaire magician!" "But we saw Sonic come to life, didn't we?" said Ace. His friends, his girlfriend, and the other Dazzlings nodded. "Uh-huh." said Billy. "Oh, we sure did." Adagio answered. "You silly children believe everything you see." said Dick, "When you're grown up you'll realize that snow hedgehogs can't come to life. Trixie wanted to say something to Dick. "But we -" "Silly, silly, silly!" Dick cut her off. With that, he put the hat back on his head and walked away. "Aw, Sonic, we don't care what grown-ups say." Sonata said, shaking her head. "We know you ''did come to life." Trixie said. "We know, Sonic." Ace said with a smile while hugging the lifeless snow hedgehog, "We just know." Sonic the Snow Hedgehog Doggie Daddy: Sonic the Snow Hedgehog Was a jolly, happy soul With a corncob pipe And a button nose And two eyes made out of coal Told and sung by Maurice LaMarche Doggie Daddy and Chorus: Sonic the Snow Hedgehog Is a fairytale they say Starring Jim Cummings as Dick Dastardly Doggie Daddy and Chorus: He was made of snow But the children know How he came to life one day And Jason Griffith as Sonic Produced and Directed by Jillianjohns Category:Fan Fiction Category:Christmas Fanmakes Category:Christmas Stories Category:Frosty the Snowman Fanmakes